plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Reptilian Rebellion - Part 2
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 13 | OverallNum = 33 | Playdate = 2019-04-13 | CampaignDate = 7-8 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the thirteenth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Deep in the Mere of Dead Men, Plan B enacts the first phase of the lizardfolk rebellion at Castle Naerytar, helping them rise up against their bullywug oppressors. * Things seemed to be moving according to their plans, despite a few hiccups. Episode Recap After dispatching the bullywugs in the barbican, the heroes hear a loud crash coming from the outer courtyard. The barricade the lizardfolk had constructed to contain the remaining bullywugs inside their barracks had been breached. Plan B rushes to the scene and, with the help of the lizardfolk, dispatch the foes. However, it's reported that the bullywugs' leader, Pharblex Spattergoo, was able to curtail to the courtyard and escape into the caverns below. After spending some time looting the cleared rooms — and Wilnan looking for signs of Hegron — the party heads towards the southwest tower to descend to the lower levels. As they round the corner, they witness Dralmorrer Borngray decapitating their ally Snapjaw, while the a number of other lizardfolk and giant lizards lay dead and scattered around the room. In a rage, Borngray attacks with the help of three guard drakes and two hidden dragonwings. The ensuing battle is fierce, but the heroes are able to kill Borngray and his minions. Plan B heads down the stairs and dashes towards the teleportation circle, only to find the corridor leading to it covered in magical thorns. They suspect Pharblex to be the cause, and Mekssa investigates the adjacent tunnel to try and find him. She is ambushed by bullywugs, led by a hidden Pharblex. Using a stairwell as a choke point, the party eliminates what they hope will be the last of their enemies inside the castle. While Mekssa finishes searching Pharblex's chambers, Wilnan heads through the portal first. After spending a moment to steel themselves, the remainder of the party follows behind. The portal transports them to a cold forest, which appears to be located in a mountainous valley. Wilnan is nowhere to be seen. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (controlled by Ben S.) * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus * Wilnan New Returning * Dralmorrer Borngray * Snapjaw * Pharblex Spattergoo * Theo Mentioned * Ghaunadaur * Hegron Grisk * Azbara Jos * Rezmir * Shar * Tiamat Loot Castle Naerytar Lower barracks * three mud-spattered chests ** assorted coinage and semiprecious stones Upper barracks * large, sturdy chest ** assorted women's jewelry (taken by Mekssa and Wilnan) Borngray's sleeping room * small strongbox ** 200 gold pieces ** 200 silver pieces ** 10 precious stones Pharblex's sanctum * wooden chest ** wizard's spellbook x2 (taken by Mekssa, given to Cansteline)